Dimensional Heroes Chronicles: Danganronpa
by David Ishihara
Summary: In the midst of the chaos during Hope's Peak Academy's killing game, one unlikely hero stands to face the tides of despair.
1. An Unlikely Rescue

In the midst of the ruins of what used to be Akihabara, there is a young boy in motorcycle gear who was fighting the strange bear robots wandering the city. The bears had an objective. Force the people to suffer endless torment and despair. The boy, however, was named David Ishihara. He was known as a vigilante throughout Tokyo, fighting demons and hostile outworldly forces that dare to threaten it. What he didn't know, however, was that this fight will lead to becoming a big part in the events to come.

In the streets of Akihabara, David was fighting a multitude of black and white bears that keep coming at him. One of them was charging at him, so he coated his fist in ice and punched it, making it fall over.

"No matter how many I take down, they just keep coming." David told himself between breaths. 'Where ever Hifumi is, I hope he's alright.' David thought.

David and Hifumi were childhood friends ever since he moved to Akihabara. It was through Hifumi that David became an otaku, and they would normally spend their days talking about various anime, manga, games, and other works. When Hifumi started writing fan fiction, David would contribute to it when he could, though since the works were under Hifumi's user, he took most of the credit, not that David minded. They lost contact when Hifumi was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Fan Fiction Writer, and the two promised to meet each other again. David has been studying cyromancy since then, hoping to give Hifumi more material when next they meet. Unfortunately David was on his last legs.

"Is this the end…?" David was too weak to fight at this point, and submitted himself to what they had in store. 'I'm sorry, Hifumi… It seems that I won't live up to our promise after all…' David thought his last thoughts.

However, his death never came. He saw a giant wasp figure with two scepters pushing back the strange bears, and David recognized who it is. "Are you…Queen Sectonia…?" David didn't think it was possible, but here she is, standing right in front of him, her cape to him as she faced the creatures. She then looked to him.

"You're surprised and have a lot of questions, I'm sure." Sectonia told him in a sincere tone. She was unsure how it was possible, either. She was thought to be long dead when Hope defeated her. Yet, somehow she was brought back to life.

* * *

As she said that, a flash appeared in David's mind. When the blue Alpha symbol faded, he was in an underwater chamber, yet somehow able to breathe.

"Huh…? Is that… Kyogre…? Is he doing this?" The voice chuckled to him as he asks.

"You're sharp for a mortal. It seems not all mortals are selfish." The voice reminisces before speaking again. "Listen. I know it sounds complicated, but you must go with Sectonia and hear her out. Jexi, Hope, and their teams' fates, as well as those of all worlds, hang in the balance."

David considered his options, and nodded. "I understand. I'll do it." David feels that he's about to be thrust into a complicated and epic adventure.

"A wise choice. I knew I could count on you." Kyogre's voice tells him before the light flashes again, and David returns to Akihabara.

* * *

Sectonia then continued her statement, an air of sincerity in her voice. "I know this situation seems complicated, but it's not safe here. I managed to find a place safe from those creatures. I'll explain everything there."

David nodded as he looked at Sectonia. "Alright. Lead the way." David followed Sectonia as they both blast the creatures on the way to the safe zone.

"So… Where to begin?" Sectonia asks as she starts pondering what to tell him.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	2. Questions Answered, A New Resolve

David was tapping his fingers, hoping that Sectonia would give some explanation as to what's going.

"You've got a lot of questions. Well, I'll answer the best I can, but I can't promise I'll answer everything." Sectonia decided to point out.

"I understand." David said with a nod before starting the questions. "First off, why are you acting so nice to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sectonia asked before David showed her a copy of Kirby: Triple Deluxe. "Oh... So you know."

David puts away the copy. "Being an otaku has its perks."

Sectonia lets the information sink in for a moment. "I see. Well, I'll have you know that...I wasn't always the tyrannical monarch that you may see me as." She said with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "It was because I keep gazing into that Dimension Mirror. I became so cruel...so vile...so vain..." Sectonia cupped her hands as tears fell out of her eyes. "I caused my subjects...so much pain...all because I was so self-absorbed! There is...there is no excuse for I've done..." She then felt David rub her back.

"There, there. You were just possessed by a dark force. It happens to the best of us." David tried to reassure her. If there's anything he's learned from watching truckloads of anime, it's how to reassure someone when they felt down.

Sectonia sniffed and rubbed her eyes, clearing them of tears. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime." David smiles at this. "Now, how did you get here?"

"I wasn't sure myself. I was assuming that I was dead in that battle I had. That's when I heard about that boy with the blue streak, except...he was very sinister. I'm not sure if he was the one who brought me back to life and brought me here, but it's clear that he intends to fill the entire world, and all of the other worlds he reaches, with despair. I'm probably not the only one." Sectonia finished.

"Hmm... Seems like you were brought here for a reason." David pondered.

Sectonia tilted her head to the side. "I was?"

David nodded. "Yeah. See, just as you saved me. A voice told me to go with you. All he said was that some guys called Jexi and Hope, their teams, as well as everyone in every world hang in the balance. I believe the reason we were brought together is to save them, as well as everyone else pulled in here, from the chaos going on outside."

Sectonia looked down at this. "That does seem to be the case, but there's just one problem..."

David thought about this. "Let me guess. You fought them before."

Sectonia nods at this. "Indeed, I have. Almost killed them, in fact. They're going through many different worlds on their ships, and they might not be so forgiving when they see me. Not that I'm worried about them. They can hold their own in a fight."

David then looked at her with determined eyes. "Well, if there's ever a time for you to redeem yourself, it would be now."

Sectonia couldn't help but smile at this. She couldn't tell what, but there was something about him that assured her that everything will work out. "Thank you." She said. "Oh, one last thing." She tapped on the wall and it opened to reveal a weapons chamber filled with many kinds of weaponry.

"Holy guacamole!" David said looking around. "If I ever get a weapons closet, this is what I'd want it to look like."

"Glad you like it. Now, as the people of this world say: Pick your poison."

David picked out a pair of Desert Eagle semi-automatic pistols and a broadsword. "I like to keep the enemy guessing." Sectonia tossed him some holsters for the pistols. "Alright then. Let's rock and roll!" David declared as the two headed back outside.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	3. Onward to Hope

Now that David was strapped and combat-ready, Sectonia and the bears that were attacking them got a good look at David. He had an athletic build, tanned skin, blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. He's also fairly tall as well, considering his athleticism.

As they were fighting the bears in the streets, they noticed some odd things about them.

"Hey, Sectonia... Not that I'm trying to be nosy, but... Did you notice anything odd about those bears we keep fighting?" David asked her.

"Yes, I have. Besides how they look, their behavior patterns are highly unusual." Sectonia pointed out. "They keep saying 'Monokuma' when ever they attack us. I guess that's what they're called."

"Yeah. And not only that, but they seemed very...robotic." David noticed. "I don't think these are normal."

Sectonia snorted at this. "You're preaching to the choir here. Still, if they are mechanical, then that means that someone is creating them." Sectonia does a cross slash on one Monokuma.

David performs an icy kick on three more. "And has a lot of time on their hands. I mean, have you seen how many of them we fought so far?"

"No. I lost track."

"Exactly." David started to growl. "You said the groups that fought you had ships, but we're never going to find them at this rate."

"Just calm down. If you let your emotions get the better of you, you'll only end up panicking and making things worse for yourself." Sectonia says, trying to get him to ease himself. "Trust me. I've been there."

David calmed down at her words. "Sorry about that. Just assuming the worst-case scenario." He then saw a large crowd of people being surrounded by Monokumas. David counts ten people. "I don't think that's them. Either way, they're in danger, so we don't have a choice." David told Sectonia as they headed over to their location.

* * *

The ten figures in question were overwhelmed by the Monokumas.

"It's no good... There's too many of them!" The small one with the kadama said.

The one in red spoke up. "We have to keep up the pressure! We can't die in a place like this!"

The blue haired-woman spoke up. "I haven't been with you guys long, but it's been fun." As she said that, David and Sectonia came and slashed some of the ones in front of them.

"Are you guys alright?" David asked in concerned.

The raven-haired woman spoke up. "Yeah, now that you're here."

One of the guys spoke up. "I don't know who you are or why you're helping us, but you seem decent enough for me to trust you."

"Bad experience with other guys? You know what, never mind. You can tell me the story later." David said, drawing his broadsword.

It took about 20 minutes, but the Monokumas surrounding them, and appeared as reinforcements were defeated.

"There. That should be all of them." David then looked to the group. "Now, for introductions sake, who are you guys?"

The young man with brown spiky hair, red clothes and twin swords went first. "My name is Lloyd. Lloyd Irving."

The young blonde haired girl with transparent wings was next. "I'm Colette Brunel. Hello!" She said with a bow.

Now was the young silver haired boy in blue's turn. "I'm Genis. Genis Sage. And this is my sister, Raine." He said motioning to the silver haired woman.

The woman bowed at this. "Well, hello. Nice to meet you."

The man in red hair spoke next. "My turn! I'm the great Zelos Wilder. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He then walks up to Sectonia and takes her hand, making her blush a bit. "Especially one such as yourself."

The raven-haired woman shook her head at this. "Try not to worry about it. He does this to every beautiful woman he meets."

Zelos gave a look to her. "Sheena, that's really cold, you know." Although, Sectonia is surprised to see that someone considers her beautiful, even though it reminds her of her rampage with the Dreamstalk.

Sheena then looked to David and Sectonia. "Ah, that's right! I'm Sheena Fujibayashi. It's nice to meet you."

David nods. "Likewise, Sheena."

Zelos spoke up. "And who is this lovely beauty?"

Sectonia stuttered a bit in her introduction. "M-my name is Sectonia. Ruler of... No, FORMER ruler of Floralia."

Genis raised an eyebrow at this. "Former?"

"It's a long story." Sectonia said, not wanting to share her past with these newcomers.

The small girl in pink hair was next. "Hello. I'm Presea Combatir."

David was taken aback by her repressed emotions. It seems she is still getting used to opening up to people.

"Okay..." David said in an awkward tone before turning to the blue haired man. "And what about you?"

"I am honored to make your acquaintance. My names is Regal Bryant."

The young man with light brown hair in a bowl cut spoke up next. "I'm Scott Pilgrim. A pleasure."

The blue haired woman finishes the introductions. "And I'm Ramona Flowers. It's nice to meet you, Mister..." Ramona trails off before Sectonia realizes.

"That's right! I never got your name." Sectonia told David, which made David a bit awkward.

"My name's David Ishihara. It's nice to meet all of you." David said with a bow. "I'm assuming you all got transported here, too."

"More or less, yes." Zelos told him.

"At any rate, we're looking for two ships capable of inter-dimensional travel. Have you seen them?" David asked the group.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Ramona and I passed by them a little while ago before those bear things attacked us." Scott points out.

"At first we thought they were something for some nerd convention. You know, with this place being Akihabara and all. But now we think about it, I think they really do look real." Ramona tells everyone.

"Alright. Let's get going then." David then looks to Sectonia. "I hope you're ready to tell them your piece."

"I am. And I'm also ready for whatever force they're going to send my way." Sectonia assures them as Scott and Ramona lead them to the ships, hoping they're not too late.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	4. Towards a New Journey

A/N: Hey there. David here. And I just want to let you know that I'll be cutting the chapter short. Main reason being that this is the part where Sectonia reunites with the Dimensional Heroes and the Shining Hope Squad, albeit on not-so-friendly terms in case you didn't see their Triple Deluxe story. Normally, I would be doing the lines of the teams so you readers can see hoe they react to Sectonia's return, but I didn't want them to seem out of character, and they're already busy with the next part of their adventures, so I didn't want to end up wasting their time making scripts for mine. I know it's a bit of a bad move to make in the last chapter, but I didn't feel like taking chances at this point. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I still hope you enjoy.

* * *

The group was being led by Scott and Ramona to the ships, and needless to say, Sectonia was nervous. Heck, saying nervous would be an understatement. She was terrified. She doesn't know how they'll react when they see her, but she knows it will be anything but pleasant.

Ramona noticed this and tries to cheer her up. "Nervous?" Sectonia slowly nods at her question, implying that she is. "Well, don't stress out so much about it. Being with Scott has taught me that running from your past is never a good idea. Sometimes it's better to just accept it and face the consequences. Once you do, you start to look for ways on how to make things better. That's where your quest for redemption comes in."

"I second that." Said Sheena, joining in. "I had to learn that lesson the hard way myself."

"We all had to learn that lesson." Said Regal, which prompted everyone else to nod.

"They're right. Running away never really solves anything. It just makes things worse for yourself." David said, placing a hand on hers, causing Zelos to get jealous and Sheena to restrain him. "Besides, we're here to defend your case, if anything."

"Thank you all." Sectonia told them, now ready to face what they deal to her.

"Well, I guess it's about time to face the music. Let's hope they're willing to listen." Genis said, hoping that they won't have to fight anyone inside.

* * *

When they got there, they saw that the teams were all restrained and overwhelmed by the Monokumas. Needless to say, they were rather...surprised that Sectonia was among their saviors, let alone brought back to life. Luckily, the more level-headed members of the teams managed to hold back their hot-blooded comrades before they could deal a brutal beating on her, saying she should at least get a chance to explain why she's here. David points out that she doesn't know as everyone in his group except David himself was transported here by unknown means. David introduces himself as David Ishihara, a vigilante from Akihabara that fights demons and other hostile otherworldly forces. They were wondering where he was when Oros Phlox, Zavok, and Ouma crossed all of the worlds together, but to be fair, they were powerful adversaries and believed that the two organizations were merely holding him back. Although unwilling to trust Sectonia completely, they believed her when she said that she feels guilty for the trouble she has caused during her tyranny. Just when they were wondering what happened to Hope and the others, one of the Monokumas muttered "Skylands", which made them assume that's where the enemy is heading, and that it's where Hope and the others are now. The problem was that they can't get there by normal means, as Kirito mentions that they need a portal or portal generator. That's where Ramona got the idea. She mentions that her bag is called the Subspace Suitcase, which is actually a pocket dimension in itself. Tails theorized that Ramona's bag might be able to transport her between worlds as well. While the teams insist that they go, Jexi declines, saying that they have to guard the ships in case Hope and the others get back. The teams reluctantly agree, telling them to be careful.

* * *

Once they leave, the group gets ready for the transport.

"Well, that went better than I expected." David says optimistically.

"Yes, but they're still unwilling to trust me. I guess that's to be expected." Sectonia says, a little down.

"Time heals all wounds, Sectonia. Your chance at redemption will come soon enough." Presea says nonchalantly.

"It freaks me out how she's so calm about this." Scott says with a chill in his spine.

"Are you sure this will do the trick, Ramona?" Colette asked her, unsure if it will work as they tell him.

"Positive. She's done this many times before." Scott points out, remembering his adventures.

"It's true. This is how I deliver packages back in Canada." Ramona reminds them.

"Really?" David asks her.

"Yeah. There's this convenient subspace highway that I like to use. It's like 3 miles in 15 seconds." Ramona says statistically.

"Whoa. That's really fast." Lloyd says in awe.

"And something that I would like to see for myself. Whenever you're ready, Ramona!" Raine says enthusiastically.

"Yeah... You better do it before she loses it. Trust me on this one." Genis says nervously.

Ramona then opens her bag. "Alright. Everybody in. Here we go!" Ramona says as the team goes inside the purse one by one, before Ramona herself goes inside. Once everyone was in, the bag disappears.

* * *

Once the team was inside the bag, they were amazed at what they saw.

"Whoa... Ramona was right. It's a whole new dimension." David says in awe.

Scott was nonchalant about it. "I know, right? I couldn't believe it my first time either."

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Zelos asked the group.

"There should be a door with a star somewhere. We're certain that this will lead us to the right place." Scott points out. "Granted, this dimension is controlled by Ramona's emotions, so it will lead there if she wants it to lead us there."

"That's not very reassuring..."

"I think I see it!" Raine says pointing to a door with a star on it.

"Yes, that's probably it. Come on, guys! Let's go!" The group then headed towards the door.

"Let's hope it leads us to the right place...and that we know what we're doing." David muttered as they opened the door, ready for what they're willing to face.

* * *

A/N: David Ishihara is an OC.

Queen Sectonia is from Kirby: Triple Deluxe.

Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis and Raine Sage, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir, and Regal Bryant are from Tales of Symphonia and their sequel, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.

Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers are from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World.

Just thought I'd point these out in case you guys were wondering. Anyways, that's it for this story. Wondering what I'm thinking for the next story? Check out the poll on my profile. See you guys next time!

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


End file.
